Une nouvelle presque vie
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après la fin de la saison 3... Petit one shot très court.


**Une nouvelle presque vie**

**Résumé : **Suite directe de la fin de la saison 3… Ne prends donc pas du tout en compte les saisons 4 et 5 (logique ^^… De toute façon, je ne les ai pas vues). Juste un petit texte très court pour surmonter le drame...

**Disclaimer **: Si Being Human avait été ma propriété, je peux vous assurer que Mitchell n'aurait pas fini comme ça… Tout ça pour dire que rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée de cet One Shot et que bien sûr, je ne touche pas l'ombre d'un Kopeck pour cette histoire.

Ce petit One Shot a été lu et relu par Mariion (son profil est dans mes favoris, on n'hésite pas à aller y faire un tour).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'ignoble Wyndam avait lâché sa menace puis s'en était allé comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. A peine eut-il franchi la porte de leur foyer qu'il leur sembla que tout s'écroulait. Toutes ces années n'avaient donc servi à rien ? La normalité et la sécurité à laquelle ils aspiraient tant ne leur seraient jamais accordées. Ils étaient condamnés. George fut le premier à s'effondrer, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux en pleurs. Aussitôt, Nina s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort qui ne trouvèrent pas leur cible. Il avait tué. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois mais comment comparer la mort d'Herrick et celle de Mitchell ? La mise à mort du vampire blond était nécessaire pour préserver ceux qu'il aimait et il l'avait fait sous sa forme lupine. Alors que là, il venait de plonger volontairement un pieu dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, c'était la seule manière de le libérer, cela ne suffisait cependant pas à lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un maigre réconfort.

Annie posa son regard sur le couple enlacé et elle eut froid pour la première fois depuis sa mort. C'était une sensation plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant. Un froid qui venait de l'intérieur et dont rien n'aurait pu la protéger. Elle sentait la glace lui étreindre son cœur qui ne battait pourtant plus. Elle était seule désormais. George et Nina s'en sortiraient, ils étaient ensemble et ils finiraient par surmonter cette épreuve. Pour leur enfant, parce que la vie se devait de continuer, parce qu'ils avaient des raisons de se battre. Elle savait qu'ils lui laisseraient une place dans leur vie et qu'ils ne la laisseraient jamais tomber mais elle n'en avait pas envie. En cet instant, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de voir une porte apparaitre sur le mur. Sa porte. Repartir au purgatoire. Quelle différence après tout d'errer ici ou là-bas ? Car son avenir ne pourrait plus être qu'une longue errance sans fin, à trainer sa souffrance sur une terre où elle n'avait plus sa place. Une douleur pire que celle de sa propre mort, plus que de découvrir qu'Owen l'avait assassinée… Pire que l'angoisse de rester à jamais prisonnière du purgatoire. Une douleur qu'elle souhaitait insurmontable car à présent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Mitchell. Un vide à la place du cœur que rien jamais ne pourrait remplir.

Soudain, le silence quasi religieux dans lequel ils se trouvaient fut interrompu par un éclat de voix juste derrière eux :

« C'est trop bon ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, juste à temps pour voir Mitchell s'affaler sur un des canapés. Il souriait et avait l'air plus détendu que jamais. George et Nina se relevèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Annie, quant à elle, n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement s'il était une hallucination, elle craignait de le voir disparaitre au moindre geste irréfléchi. Leur ami, qui aurait dû être définitivement mort, répéta une nouvelle fois :

« C'est trop bon ! »

Puis devant le regard incrédule de ses amis, il rajouta :

« Elle est partie.

-Qui… Qui est partie ? se risqua George.

-La soif… La soif de sang et elle a emporté avec elle les pulsions animales et ce besoin de tuer pour satisfaire le monstre en moi. »

Après cette explication, il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, détendu et serein.

« Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Annie. Tu es… Tu es mort. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda longuement en souriant avant de lui faire remarquer :

« Toi aussi, et pourtant tu es là. C'est difficile à expliquer…

-Essaie quand même ! le coupa Nina d'une voix froide. »

L'infirmière était sur la défensive. Elle voyait George et Annie pleins d'espoir et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient déçus une fois de plus par l'inconstance de Mitchell. Cette histoire de soif disparue, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié, cela semblait un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

« Tu ne me crois pas, constata-t-il simplement. »

Il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il lui était même reconnaissant d'avoir cette attitude, de veiller sur ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il allait donc se plier à son désir d'avoir des explications, même si lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il en prenant le temps de rassembler ses idées. Quand George m'a… Enfin quand… »

Il chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas que son ami pense qu'il lui reprochait son geste. Il détourna son regard d'eux et son visage redevint grave.

« Quand George a fait ce qu'il devait faire… Je me suis senti partir. C'était étrange mais pas effrayant. Après tout, c'était ce que je voulais… J'ai eu le temps de penser à Lauren, à Herrick, aux secondes qui s'étirent entre le moment où le pieu rencontre le cœur d'un vampire et celui où le corps disparait. Je voulais faire le vide, laisser la mort me prendre mais… »

Sa voix se cassa, l'émotion menaçant de le submerger, il douta de pouvoir finir son histoire. Il serra les poings et reprit le contrôle afin de pouvoir continuer. Il posa son regard sur le fantôme qui régnait en maître sur son cœur et reprit son monologue :

« Mais j'ai pensé à Annie…. Ma merveilleuse Annie et toutes mes résolutions ont volé en éclat. Je voulais rester auprès d'elle… Juste être avec elle. Même si je ne le méritais pas, même si j'avais cru être assez fort pour renoncer à elle. »

Encore une fois, il stoppa son récit. Alors Annie osa enfin s'approcher de lui, lentement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs. Avec une infinie douceur, elle prit place à ses côtes et saisit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait sans pouvoir dire de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu ! lâcha-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? s'inquiéta George en se rapprochant à son tour. »

Nina essaya de le retenir près d'elle, encore méfiante vis-à-vis de Mitchell.

« Je… Enfin, il..., tenta de répondre Annie. Il est… »

Elle chercha une approbation dans le regard de Mitchell qui hocha la tête persuadée qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne solution.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Nina qui commençait à s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

-Un fantôme, déclara simplement l'ancien vampire. Je suis un fantôme. »

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes après cette révélation. George s'assit face au couple de fantômes, entrainant Nina dans son mouvement.

« Mais c'est possible ça ? voulut savoir le loup-garou.

-Si je suis là, c'est bien que c'est possible, fit remarquer l'ancien vampire. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas précédent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où j'aurais dû mourir, je me suis battu de toute mon âme contre cette idée, contre la possibilité d'être séparé d'Annie. J'ai eu un moment de lutte, du moins je l'ai ressenti comme ça. D'un côté, un abîme m'attirait et de l'autre, je voulais rester ici. Puis il y a eu comme une explosion et j'ai progressivement recommencé à voir et à entendre. Et enfin, j'ai senti que j'avais de nouveau un corps… un corps qui ne me réclamait plus de sang et le 'c'est trop bon !' et sorti tout seul quand j'ai compris que j'étais vraiment de retour parmi vous.

« -Donc, tu ne devrais plus commettre de meurtre de masse, demanda Nina toujours soupçonneuse. »

George et Annie lui lancèrent un regard noir pendant que Mitchell ne cessait pas de son sourire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir encore s'expliquer mais vu ce qui venait de lui arriver, il n'allait pas se laisser déranger par un si infime désagrément.

« Non, je ne le ferai plus, dit-il, se voulant le plus rassurant possible. Quand on se transforme en vampire, il y a comme un petit démon qui s'installe en toi, réclamant du sang et grignotant ta conscience pour que tu consentes à étancher sa soif. Et quand tu craques, c'est fini, parce que le sang est pire qu'une drogue. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu faire mais j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que le démon n'étant plus là, le besoin de tuer n'est plus là non plus. Hormis le fait que je sois mort, je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant ma transformation… Oui, j'étais un soldat mais je me battais pour une cause que je trouvais juste, pas un meurtrier de sang-froid. Même à la guerre, je n'avais jamais pris une vie avant ma rencontre avec Herrick.

-D'ailleurs, intervint George, en parlant de soldat… Ton ami Wyndam vient de nous déclarer la guerre.

-A votre place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Les vampires ont le sens du spectacle et aiment bien lancer des menaces à droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y en a un qui se présente en prétendant qu'il va dominer le monde mais au final, ils se sont cachés pendant des milliers d'années et continueront sans doute comme ça pendant bien des siècles encore. Pour le moment, il vaut sans doute mieux éviter de se faire remarquer et ils passeront à autre chose, surtout maintenant que je suis censé être mort. Et si jamais ils attaquent, nous défendrons notre famille… »

Le loup-garou acquiesça à ses côtés, sa compagne semblait enfin convaincue. Il réprima difficilement un bâillement, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours se dissipait, ne laissant qu'une immense fatigue derrière elle. Il se secoua puis se leva avant de déclarer :

« Je sais que les fantômes peuvent se dispenser d'une chose aussi superficielle que le sommeil mais nous autres, encore mortels, ne pouvons y échapper. »

George et Nina se retirèrent donc dans leur chambre, abandonnant les deux fantômes seuls dans le salon. Annie vint se blottir contre Mitchell qui passa son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, ils furent tous les deux parcourus d'un frisson. A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux de la même espèce, les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient au moindre contact étaient beaucoup plus intenses.

« Alors ça, c'est encore mieux que trop bon ! s'exclama Mitchell »

Il pouvait prédire sans prendre beaucoup de risques qu'il venait de trouver sa nouvelle drogue et qu'elle serait bien plus agréable que le sang.

« Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi… C'est vraiment pour toujours toi et moi, maintenant. »

Cette idée n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. Il s'était libéré du lourd passé qui lui collait à la peau et même s'il devait vivre avec pour toujours, plus rien ne le contrôlait dorénavant. Tout ça grâce à Annie. Son amour pour elle l'avait poussé à vouloir mourir, honteux d'être si peu digne d'elle. Ce même amour lui avait fait déjouer la mort pour revenir auprès d'elle. Envahi par une sérénité et un bien être qu'il n'avait plus connus depuis sa transformation, il se laissa enfin aller à un sentiment qu'il pensait lui être interdit à tout jamais. Le destin lui offrait l'amour sur un plateau d'argent jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à Annie à quel point elle avait bouleversé sa vie et que jamais plus, il ne pourrait envisager l'avenir sans elle.

Elle était son éternité.

Fin !

* * *

J'ai sauvé Mitchell \o/ ! On a les petits bonheurs qu'on peut…Parce que la fin de la saison 3 m'a vraiment choquée !

Si vous avez eu un petit peu de bonheur ou si vous voulez me lyncher, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'au bouton review O:)


End file.
